An array including non-volatile memory elements (memory cells), such as a crossbar array, may be inherently efficient for parallel signal processing because of a compact integrated structure. For example, such a structure may be used to accurately perform, via Kirchhoff's Current Law, vector-matrix multiplication between input vectors and data values (weights) stored by memory elements in a matrix.